


All I want for Christmas is… Ikemens!

by Haruko48



Series: All I want for Christmas is [1]
Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruko48/pseuds/Haruko48
Summary: Christmas is a season who easily people fall in love, its time to know about our favorites members life. So I bring you a few OS stories about christmas, enjoy it!
Relationships: momomaoairi
Series: All I want for Christmas is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068095





	All I want for Christmas is… Ikemens!

**"All I want for Christmas is… Ikemens!"**

A young woman was bedridden in what appeared to be a student infirmary, outside of this place the snowflakes were slowly falling. Nobody knows the time, only the ticking of a clock that nobody could see was heard. Little by little the sleeping beauty began to regain consciousness of her but it was by a certain noise that she began to bring her back to the mortal world and tear her from the arms of Morpheus. She faintly saw a calendar that was on the table next to her and could see that it was still December 24, the most important day for her and all kendo fans.

\- Idiot arrange the flowers here -

\- Don't call me an idiot, you were the one who decided to buy this tiny vase for those huge flowers, which makes them unbalance -

\- Well, you didn't want to accompany me -

\- And let them think that we are something, no thanks so I'm fine, I have a reputation to take care of -

The young woman who had just awakened could not help but do it suddenly since those voices are well known to her but she believed it was impossible for something like this to happen to her.

\- Lower your voice, you will wake her up -

\- I think it's late look ... - says while pointing to the bed

\- Oh! You woke up, I'm sorry I woke you up… Mita san - says one of the young boys

\- Sorry but this idiot does not know how to accommodate a simple vase with flowers well - the other person answers with a smile

\- Kinoshita senpai, Tanigawa senpai. What are you doing here? - Says a surprised girl when she realized who was in front of her, nothing more and nothing less than the captain and sub-captain of kendo of her school. What she didn't understand was what they were doing there, what she was doing lying there, the last thing she remembered was that she was going in a hurry to the Kendo tournament where the people in front of her were going to participate.

\- We came to see how you were doing, as soon as we found out what happened we came to see you - the shorter person replied with a smile that made a tooth protrude from his lips.

\- But shouldn't you guys be in the tournament? - The terrified young woman tells him that her senpais were wasting time with her.

\- About that, it is over and thanks to you we have achieved the victory - answered the other person with a calm and serious voice - Look! here are our medals and we brought you the cup -

That said, she took the cup that was on the floor to show them and at the same time with a haughty air she showed the medals that indicated that they got the first place.

\- But I did not do anything, all the effort was yours and the team - says the young girl blushing at the situation.

\- Of course you had to see, we found out what you did for the team if you had not brought those papers we would probably have been disqualified but unfortunately just arriving you had an accident on the bicycle because you were coming at full speed. Really thank you very much - Kinoshita stepped up to her to pat her head, which made her blush more if it's possible - We owe you a lot -

If someone saw this scene could not believe it unless they saw it, it was well known that Mita Mao was a fan of the kendo team but more fan of the captain and sub-captain, to the extent that she went to all the meetings, also went to all the training sessions and sometimes she helped with logistics but most people believed that what she had was an obsession for them and therefore the team members (including the leaders) and that's why they tried to ignore her since her passion for the team was excessive.

But due to recent events, when the kendo's captain found out what happened and although the team did not want to follow them, the captain knew that he had to thank his most fervent fan (and savior) so he decided to go for some flowers and force the sub-captain to accompany him because neither crazy was going to alone. So there they were without knowing much to do, since in reality his hope was only to leave the flowers, pretend sadness for not finding her awake and leave.

\- Emh .. Kinoshita senpai does not have to stay here, if you want, you can go now because I know that my presence is uncomfortable - Mao says sadly, she knows her reputation as a stalker with the kendo group but actually admires them too much how they dedicate themselves to sports, how they train daily to improve their techniques, the companionship and why not ... how ikemens they are. So she knew they had come out of commitment and she didn't want to delay them - I'll be fine, thanks for coming -

\- Wait, don't say that we…. -

\- Maachan, I did not find your dad but now ... - Mrs. Mita entered the room thinking that her daughter was alone but what was her surprise when she found two young men, one near her daughter and another with a serious look near the window - I did not know you were accompanied -

\- Well... -

\- Nice to meet you, my name is Kinoshita Momoka and I am the captain of the women's Kendo team - says the young ikemen lady

\- I think it is my turn, my name is Tanigawa Airi and I am the sub-captain of the women's Kendo team - says the other girl, pulling a smile at Mrs. Mita due to the formality

Of all the scenarios she could imagine, this was the strangest since Mita Mao never imagined that her mother could meet two of the people she admires the most at school.

\- I know where I know you from, you are on that huge poster that Maachan has in her room. I knew I had seen you before - says the lady suddenly surprising the two girls.

\- MOM - says the girl again blushing - You are embarrassing me -

\- You do not have to Maachan, being in a school with only women it is normal to fantasize about one of these beautiful young women who look like ikemens -

At this point, she no longer knew where to go, while those present only smiled at the occurrences of the old lady, sincerely it was not the first time that a mother made these types of comments. They both knew the effect they caused on women but more so in their high school than being exclusive, they were very popular with their “rebellious boys” look and needless to say, being from the representative kendo team that only increased their fame.

\- Well madam we are retiring, we just came to thank Maochan for what she did for the team, we also want to offer her a formal position on our squad so that she can be part of the team - says Airi with a smile that would melt anyone - You don't have to answer now, think about it and when we return to class you can give us an answer -

\- Wait, wait a minute. Maachan keeps talking about you everyday about how beautiful you are and how cool so I think a photo with you as a Christmas present would be great, don't you think so? - says the lady.

\- Mom! What things do you say? Kinoshita senpai and Tanigawa senpai have many things to do - says Mao blushing.

\- It is true, It's a great idea Mita san, today is December 24, for us there is no problem - says Momoka gallantly.

\- Ok!, get on each side of the bed to take a picture, this will be the best gift my daughter can have - says the lady as she takes out her cell phone to take the photo. That said Momoka was on the right side while Airi was on the left side - Well, when I say three say "Merry Christmas" .. One .. two .. Three ..-

\- MERRY CHRISTMAS - the three said in unison.

*The next day*  
\- Damn Maokyun tell me how the hell did this happen - her friend says while she showed her a photo that Mao had uploaded to her social networks.

\- Let's say that Santa Clous brought me everything I asked for Christmas - she answers with a smile that does not fit on her face as she saw her own image reflected on her friend's cell phone where you could see the photo that her mother took of them but what she did not count is that both ikemen had agreed to kiss her cheek at the same time after saying “Merry Christmas”, where her mother took the opportunity to take the next photo of her daughter being kissed by the most popular ikemens of all her school and it is worth saying that her "crush".

That had definitely been her best Christmas present.

**The end  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Drop down your comments


End file.
